epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter
Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter will be the forty-ninth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fourth episode of Season 4. It will feature British serial killer, Jack the Ripper, facing off against fictional cannibal and killer, Hannibal Lecter. It will be released December 1, 2014. Cast Dan Bull as Jack the Ripper EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Lecter Lyrics 'Jack the Ripper' Oi mate, pass the liquor, it's Jack the Ripper, Jack the Rapper, following you way before the dawn of Twitter! I'm a human trigger warning, through the night until the morning, When the light shines upon my crimes, you find it sick, appalling, An infamous, notorious delinquent, There's little more gorier thing than living in Victorian England, This is horrorcore, beware if you're a common whore, Or at late night you may find me knocking on your door! Not keen to leave until I'm knee deep in blood and gore, Your grieving family on their knees, weeping, scrubbing floors, The police need a lead to know what they're looking for, My raps are like the way I eat my meat, bloody raw! 'Hannibal Lecter' Jack, you're a classic megalomaniac, You haven't mentioned me once in your entire battle rap! Pity your verse wasn't worth a trip in the jacket, Quit jacking off on the track and put the lotion in the basket! And catch what the iller serial killer can deliver. Rhymes finer than the chianti I would pair with your liver. But the thought of your putrid flesh makes me want to shiver, Cause your British body's covered in more piss than kitty litter! You stabbed women when they wouldn't give you attention, Like a penny dreadful version of OJ Simpson, But these days your nickname is all that's even known, And you didn't even come up with that shit on your own! 'Jack the Ripper' I'm real, you'll find me making vacancies in brothels, While you only exist inside the pages of a novel, You were kept for ages in a hovel, Contained within a cage behind a locked door while I never got caught! So who's the superior serial killer, Dr. Lecter? I'm still wanted, you're forgotten, people these days are watching Dexter. So God protect you from the hell I spit upon us. I'm terrorizing London, fuck the 7/7 bombers! 'Hannibal Lecter' No, no, Jack, you were doing fine, Before your ham-fisted attempt at a terrorist line! How typical of Jack the Ripper to chase a headline, Pick Ray Liotta's brain and ask him how I get mine. I'm the bon vivant of violence, a licensed psychiatrist, Who dines in higher society to the sound of violins. Don't get me wrong, I'd roast both your balls on my Hibachi, But for a serial killer you're as tasteless as a bowl of Kashi! You prey on a prostitute and play with her body, I don't mind that you're naughty, Jack, I hate that you're sloppy! Barney, take me back to solitary confinement, Cause this dirty little lamb has just been silenced. Poll Trivia General *This is the third fictional vs. non-fictional battle of Season 4 after Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters and Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. *This is the first battle to feature a Serial Killer. *This is the second horror themed battle, with the first one being Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. **However, this is the first horror themed battle to star a fictional rapper. Continuity *This is the first battle since George Washington vs William Wallace to return to the 2x2 battle format, as every battle in between has been interrupted by third parties or each rapper have more than two verses. Production *This is the first battle to guest star a British actor. Category:Character main pages Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Season 4 Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dan Bull Category:Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter